Fairy Dream
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Makarov cria um Café, o Café Fairy Dream. Lá vão trabalhar: Lucy, Levy, Juvia e Erza. No 1º dia uns homens tentam levá-las. Mas são impedidos por Natsu, Gajeel, Gray e Jellal, no meio da luta, Natsu foge com Lucy. Se querem saber o que eles foram fazer... Vão ter que ler! XD


**Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Hiro Mashima.**

**~X~**

-Porque tenho de usar isto?! – Perguntou uma Lucy irritada, vendo-se no espelho vestida com um fato de empregada.

-É parte do trabalho, Lucy. – Respondeu Erza, igualmente num fato de empregada.

-Mas porquê? Eu não gosto deste fato. – Disse Lucy irritada.

-Não tens de gostar. O Mestre disse que tínhamos de o usar, por isso vamos usar. – Erza disse assentindo com a cabeça, enquanto saía do quarto dos empregados – Vá anda, temos de ir trabalhar. – E dito isso saiu.

-Como é que chegámos a isto mesmo? – Perguntou-se Lucy.

_**Flashback on**_

_-Pessoal! – Chamou Makarov do segundo andar da Guilda, mas ninguém ligou e continuaram o seu comportamento normal, a lutarem e etc. – PESSOAL! – Gritou Makarov assim conseguindo chamar a atenção de todos na Guilda._

_-Diga logo, velhinho! – Exclamou Natsu irritado de ter sido interrompido na sua luta com Gray._

_-Cala a boca e deixa-me falar! – Exclamou o Mestre para Natsu que apenas cruzou os braços._

_-Então fale logo, velho! – Exclamou desta vez Gray, Makarov limpou a garganta e começou a falar._

_-Vamos criar um Café! As que irão trabalhar lá serão: Lucy, Erza, Levy e Juvia! Vocês trabalharam lá e terão de usar… - Começou Makarov com um sorriso pervertido – fatos de empregada! Eheheh! – Exclamou Makarov._

_-E se nós não quisermos trabalhar, lá? – Perguntou Lucy._

_-Vocês não têm de querer. Vocês vão trabalhar lá, senão vão enfrentar "aquilo". – Disse Makarov olhando para elas de modo sério e duro._

_-Aye sir! – Exclamaram elas com medo._

_-Muito bem, podem pedir os fatos à Mirajane. – O Mestre disse, elas apenas assentiram e foram ter com Mira. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel e Jellal olharam para elas, vendo a forma sexy delas enquanto andavam. Oh, sim, Jellal foi libertado e juntou-se à Fairy Tail numa tentativa de finalmente se declarar para Erza, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade perfeita._

_-"Se alguém tentar alguma coisa nela, está feito comigo!" – Exclamaram os referidos há pouco em pensamento. _

_-Muito bem, agora que está tudo dito e explicado. O Café chama-se Fairy Dream, e fica na Rua da Fonte, podem ir. Eu já mandei a Laki para preparar as coisas no Café. Agora vão! – Exclamou Makarov e Erza, Juvia, Lucy e Levy saíram a correr._

_**Flashback off**_

-Que seca. Espero que ao menos isto pague bem, preciso de dinheiro para pagar o aluguer. – Disse Lucy em voz alta – Oh bem, vamos lá trabalhar. – Disse ela suspirando enquanto saía do quarto.

-Lu-chan! – Exclamou Levy, Lucy voltou-se para ela.

-Olá, Levy-chan! – Lucy exclamou de volta.

-O fato fica-te bem! – Exclamou ela – Já o meu… - Ela disse olhando para ela própria.

-Levy-chan, o fato fica-te lindamente! Tenho a certeza que o Gajeel vai adorar~! – Ela exclamou a última parte apenas para que Levy ouvisse, a mesma ficou com o rosto da cor de um tomate, Lucy ao ver a reação da amiga, apenas riu e dirigiu-se ao balcão.

-Olha quem fala, Lu-chan! Aposto que o Natsu também vai adorar~! – Exclamou Levy voltando-se para Lucy, a mesma parou congelada no seu caminho, e Levy também só podia rir.

-Juvia espera que o Gray-sama goste do fato! – Exclamou Juvia com os olhos a brilhar.

-Juvia, Lucy, Levy! Toca a trabalhar! – Exclamou Erza autoritária.

-Mas, Erza… Aposto que o Jellal também havia de gostar~! – Exclamou Lucy para a sua companheira de equipa, que congelou detrás do balcão, com o rosto da cor do próprio cabelo, as meninas logo se desmancharam a rir.

-V-vá, j-já chega de falar sobre, a-a-a-am-am-amor…! – Exclamou Erza com o rosto corado e a gaguejar.

-Aye sir! – Exclamaram todas e voltaram ao trabalho, enquanto, que Erza se dirigiu à porta e colocou o sinal aberto para as pessoas entrarem. Lucy, Juvia e Levy tinham blocos nas mãos para apontarem os pedidos, e Erza estava detrás no balcão. O som da campainha na porta soou e todas elas sorriram para os primeiros clientes.

-Bem-Vindos, ao Fairy Dream! – Exclamou Levy com um sorriso doce.

-Sim pois. – Disse um dos homens que entrou acompanhado por mais 3. Sentaram-se numa mesa e Lucy foi atende-los.

-O que vocês vão querer? – Perguntou Lucy sorridente. Ela não gostava deste trabalho, nem do fato, nem de ser assim para completos estranhos. Mas Erza ameaço-a de que se não fosse simpática, seria castigada, e ela não queria isso, por isso não tinha escolha.

-Hmm… - Um homem alto, de cabelo preto, e olhos verdes, olhou para os seus amigos, como se falassem apenas pelo olhar. Lucy continuava à espera pacientemente.

…

-Olá Natsu, Jellal, G-Gajeel, Gray! – Exclamou Levy gaguejando no nome de Gajeel, Juvia assim que viu Gray, ficou logo com corações nos olhos.

-Gray-sama! – Exclamou Juvia, e Gray apenas corou e olhou para o lado cruzando os braços numa tentativa de esconder o seu rosto corado.

-Olá, Levy! – Exclamou Natsu – Onde está a Lucy? – Perguntou Natsu olhando Levy seriamente, Levy apenas apontou para Lucy que estava a escrever no bloco o pedido.

-Fica quieto, Natsu. – Levy disse dando-lhe um olhar.

-Tá. – Disse Natsu amuado, ele não gostou nada desta ideia de Lucy trabalhar como empregada num café, que pode ficar cheio de pervertidos. Ele odeia qualquer tarado ou homem que tente tirar a sua companheira de equipa. Desde à algum tempo que ele se vem sentindo estranho sempre que está perto da Lucy. E sempre que ela usa roupas mais curtas (se é possível) das que ela usa normalmente e os homens da Guilda ficam a olhar para ela e a babarem-se, ele fica com uma estranha sensação de tornar cada um deles que a olham assim em cinzas.

-Olá, Levy! – Exclamaram Jellal e Gray sorridentes, enquanto olhavam para Erza e Juvia que continuavam o seu trabalho. Eles já se tinham apercebido dos seus sentimentos em relação às magas, afinal eles não são como o Natsu.

-Olá, baixinha. – Disse Gajeel, Levy apenas corou e voltou ao trabalho. Ela foi até Lucy, enquanto, que Gajeel, Gray, Natsu e Jellal se sentaram em uma mesa.

-Lu-chan! – Chamou Levy para a loira que caminhava com uma bandeja com cafés.

-O que foi, Levy-chan? – Perguntou Lucy para a amiga.

-Eu só espero que eles não comecem à briga. – Disse Levy suspirando. Lucy olhou à volta e viu-os a conversarem calmamente, por agora.

-Oh não. Eu espero bem que eles fiquem quietos, senão a Erza vai matá-los a eles e depois a nós. – Disse Lucy imaginando o que aconteceria se uma coisa assim acontecesse.

-Então?! Os cafés estão-se a vestir, é?! – Chamaram os homens irritados. Lucy suspirou e foi ter com eles.

-Peço desculpa pelo atraso! Aqui está! – Exclamou ela sorrindo.

-Obrigado. – Disseram eles aborrecidamente. Lucy saiu rapidamente e foi atender outros clientes que tinham chegado – Hey! Empregada! – Chamava um dos homens, e Lucy foi lá novamente.

-Querem mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lucy simpática.

-Sim. Tu. – E um dos homens agarrou Lucy pelo braço.

-Largue-me! – Exclamou Lucy tentando livrar-se dele, mas o homem apenas apertou mais o braço dela, fazendo um grito escapar da boca de Lucy, que não passou despercebido por Natsu que sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada, o punho dele tinha feito contato com o homem fazendo-o ir voar para o outro lado do café – Natsu! – Exclamou Lucy aliviada, Natsu puxou-a pela cintura para junto dele numa forma possessiva, e olhou o homem com ódio.

-O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Natsu com voz baixa e perigosa.

-Tch. – Disse o homem, os seus amigos logo correram para o ajudar enquanto que Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal e Gajeel foram ver o que se passava.

-O que se está a passar aqui?! – Perguntou uma Erza raivosa. Lucy estava zonza, num momento estava a ser agarrada por um homem tarado, e no outro Natsu estava a segurá-la pela cintura possessivamente.

-É assim que vocês tratam os vossos clientes?! – Perguntou o homem depois de já se ter levantado.

-Se tocares novamente na Lucy, o tratamento vai ser muito pior. – Disse Natsu, olhando seriamente o homem. Se os olhares matassem, todos aqueles homens tarados, estariam mortos a esta hora, mas principalmente, aquele que se atreveu a tocar na Lucy.

-Natsu acalma-te! – Exclamou Erza, quando de repente o som da porta é ouvido novamente e entram mais homens.

-Então?! Pensava que era só pegar as miúdas e ir embora! – Exclamou um dos homens.

-Tivemos e estamos a ter alguns problemas. – Disse outro dos homens, que estava em frente ao Natsu e à Lucy.

-Então, parece que há guarda-costas… - Disse um dos homens, por esta altura o café já estava completamente vazio, só lá estavam aqueles homens tarados, e os membros da Fairy Tail.

-Saiam daqui. – Disse Erza, ela não queria problemas logo no 1º dia.

-Não. Nós precisamos de miúdas giras como tu. Por isso decidimos levar todas as que aqui estão. – Disse aquele que parecia ser o chefe daqueles homens.

-E podemos saber com quem estamos a falar? – Perguntou Gray – Para depois vos dar-mos uma sova bem grande? – Perguntou Gray cruzando os braços e indo para a frente de Juvia.

-Sim, concordo. – Disse Jellal e foi para a frente de Erza. Gajeel apenas disse um baixo "tch." e foi para a frente de Levy. As ditas raparigas apenas coraram, e tentaram esconder o seu rosto corado. No entanto, Lucy continuava um pouco zonza, mas já tinha voltado aos seus sentidos, porém ficou calada ao ver o olhar de Natsu, e apenas corou com a proximidade.

-Muito bem. Mas vocês não serão capazes de nos vencer. Eu sou o Kitojun. Eles são Kain, Zancrow, Zoldy, Kiro, Hidan, Fukasaku, Jugo e Suigetsu. – Disse Kitojun apontando para cada um deles – Agora entreguem as raparigas para irmos embora!

Natsu rosnou, ele já não pensava por si próprio e sim, seguia os instintos.

-Oh, parece que o idiota de fogo, perdeu a consciência. – Disse Gajeel e todos olharam para ele, confusos.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Lucy confusa, afinal o Natsu estava a segurá-la, e se ele perdeu a consciência ela não queria ficar perto dele.

-Calma, parece que ele apenas perdeu a consciência, quando viu aquele homem a tocar-te e agora… Hum… Está louco? – Perguntou Gajeel pensativo.

-Como é que é suposto eu ter calma?! – Gritou Lucy tentando sair de perto de Natsu, mas o mesmo apenas apertou mais a cintura dela e rosnou.

-Ele não te vai deixar ir. Vamos a ver se ele sem querer não pega fogo em vocês os dois. Gihi! – Exclamou Gajeel vendo a cara de assombro de Lucy.

-Natsu! Larga-me! – Exclamou Lucy, mas Natsu apenas rosnou e continuou a olhar seriamente os homens à frente dele.

-Entreguem-nas! – Exigiu Kitojun estendendo a mão à frente dele.

-Não. – Disse Natsu e sem que ninguém visse nem fizesse nada, ele deu um soco em Kitojun deixando-o inconsciente, logo a seguir já Gajeel, Gray e Jellal estavam a dar cabo dos homens de Kitojun. Estavam todos tão assustados e concentrados na luta que nem repararam quando um Natsu louco, agarrou novamente Lucy, meteu-a no ombro e saiu a correr do Café.

Depois de todos os homens terem ficado inconscientes, Levy chamou os Cavaleiros das Runas, os mesmos assim que chegaram, levaram os homens que pelos vistos tinham uma bela recompensa para serem capturados visto que já tinham raptado mais raparigas noutras terras. Os Cavaleiros das Runas agradeceram e levaram os homens.

-SEUS IDIOTAS! – Gritou Erza muito irritada, só agora ela tinha reparado que eles tinham – VOCÊS DESTRUÍRAM O CAFÉ! – Gritou ela novamente dando um soco na cabeça de cada um. Levy e Juvia foram logo ter com Gajeel e Gray ajudá-los. Enquanto que até mesmo Erza foi ter com Jellal, até que se lembraram.

-Onde é que estão o Natsu e a Lucy? – Perguntou-se Erza olhando à volta.

-Eles desapareceram já há um tempo atrás. Gihi! – Exclamou Gajeel – Não se preocupem com eles. – Disse Gajeel, todos assentiram ainda um pouco desconfiados, mas ignoraram, afinal era o Natsu e ele não seria capaz de magoar a Lucy.

-Agora temos de limpar isto tudo. EU QUERO VER ESTE CAFÉ DESTRUÍDO, RECONSTRUÍDO! – Gritou uma Erza assustadora, e logo todos disseram "Aye sir!" e começaram a limpar e a reconstruir.

**~X~**

-Natsu! Põe-me no chão! Natsu! – Gritava Lucy que continuava sobre o ombro dele e começava a ficar desconfortável. Porém Natsu parecia não ouvir e continuou a correr. Ele correu mais alguns minutos até parar na floresta de Sakuras onde costumam ter o Hanami. Pousou Lucy no chão, sem a largar, sentou-se contra uma árvore e puxou Lucy com ele, fazendo com que ela ficasse no colo dele, numa posição comprometedora. Se o pequeno exceed azul os visse agora, diria certamente enrolando a língua de forma irritante: "Eles gosssssstam um do outro!".

-Natsu? – Perguntou Lucy vendo que o dragon slayer de fogo não a soltava, e estava de olhos fechados. Natsu parecia ter-se deixado dormir, mas Lucy não tinha a certeza. De repente Natsu apertou-a mais e começou a abrir os olhos novamente.

-Natsu? – Perguntou Lucy insegura, ela pôs as mãos no peito do mago para se estabilizar no colo dele, já que ele não parecia querer soltá-la.

-L-Lucy? – Perguntou Natsu piscando os olhos, para se ajustar à luz – LUCY?! – Gritou ele vendo-a no seu colo, ele ficou com o rosto corado, e para o esconder, abraçou Lucy escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela.

-N-N-Natsu?! O-o que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Lucy, não é que ela não gostasse, mas estava um pouco desconfortável. Natsu apenas ficou calado tentando acalmar-se. Passados alguns minutos, Natsu finalmente a encarou, com o rosto ainda um pouco corado.

-Lucy… - Disse Natsu olhando-a nos olhos, e só quando ela reparou bem nos olhos dele, que ela viu, que pareciam mudar de cor constantemente. Ora estavam com a sua cor normal, ónix, ora estavam com uma cor dourada-avermelhada, como fogo.

-Natsu está tudo bem? – Perguntou Lucy preocupada.

-Lucy. – Ele disse, desta vez a cor dos olhos estava normal, ónix – O que é que estamos aqui a fazer? – Perguntou ele, na cara dele estava "confusão" escrita por toda a parte – E o que estás a fazer em cima de mim? – Lucy olhou para ele como se não acreditasse no que ele tinha dito.

-TU NÃO TE LEMBRAS?! – Gritou Lucy, assustando Natsu, mas depois continuou a gritar – COMO É POSSÍVEL?! TU DESTRUISTE METADE DO CAFÉ! A ERZA VAI MATAR-TE! SIM, OBRIGADA POR ME SALVARES DAQUELE HOMEM TARADO E ETC! MAS DEPOIS NÃO ME LARGASTE E TROUXESTE-ME PARA AQUI SEM RAZÃO NENHUMA! E NÃO ME LARGASTE UM ÚNICO SEGU-! – Lucy não reparou quando novamente os olhos de Natsu mudaram de cor. E agora ele estava a beijá-la! Natsu roubou o primeiro beijo dela! Quer dizer, não é que ela não gostasse, e sim, ela já tinha sonhado com Natsu a beijá-la, já que ela gosta dele, mas ela nunca pensaria que ele realmente a beijasse! Ela não se lembra quando começou a corresponder ao beijo, mas com certeza lembra-se de que antes que ela percebe-se ele já tinha movido os lábios para o pescoço dela.

-N-Natsu…! – Chamou Lucy, ela não sabia de onde isto tinha vindo, mas ela estava a adorar. Todavia, ela não queria seguir assim em frente sem dizer os seus sentimentos, por isso ela afastou-o. Natsu rosnou por ter sido interrompido, mas decidiu ouvir o que ela queria para depois continuar – Natsu… - Começou ela, desta vez reparou nos olhos dele que estavam novamente com aquela cor estranha, como se estivessem em chamas – Natsu eu… - Natsu novamente ficou com os olhos ónix e olhou estranhamente para Lucy, que continuava na mesma posição em cima dele, mas ele não se importava nada, aquilo parecia certo e não estranho – Natsu, eu gosto de ti! – Exclamou Lucy, embora tenha sido baixo, Natsu ouviu perfeitamente e mesmo sem perceber muito bem o que se estava a passar, sorriu.

-Eu também gosto de ti, Lucy. Espera… Risca isso! Eu amo-te! – Exclamou Natsu no ouvido dela, fazendo choques descerem pelas costas de Lucy.

Lucy passou os braços pelo pescoço de Natsu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: -Eu também te amo, seu idiota. - Natsu não evitou, senão rir um pouco.

Agora sim ele percebia porque se sentia tão estranhamente bem perto da Lucy, ele amava-a. E agora que ele também sabia que ela correspondia os seus sentimentos. Ele ia certificar-se de que mais ninguém a levava dele, ele ia marcá-la como dele.

-Lucy. Tu és minha. – Disse Natsu, Lucy olhou para ele um pouco confusa, mas depois apenas sorriu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

-Eu não queria ser de mais ninguém… - Disse Lucy, Natsu sorriu, afastou-se de Lucy um pouco e beijo-a novamente, Lucy correspondeu sem hesitação nenhuma, beijaram-se durante mais alguns minutos, quando Natsu moveu os lábios para o pescoço dela novamente, onde a iria marcar como dele.

-N-Natsu…! O-o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Lucy, as mãos dela despenteavam ainda mais o cabelo dele. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, o cabelo de Natsu é bastante suave, só lhe apetece fazer-lhe festinhas no cabelo o tempo todo, ela continuou a mexer no cabelo dele até que sentiu uma dor no pescoço – Natsu! – Exclamou ela tentando afastar-se, mas ele apenas a segurou mais perto – Natsu! – Exclamou Lucy novamente, mas Natsu apenas ignorou, e Lucy deixou sem reparar uma lágrima cair.

Natsu mordeu o pescoço de Lucy, fazendo sangue começar a descer, Natsu sentiu Lucy tentar empurrá-lo, mas ele apenas a segurou ainda mais. Natsu afastou-se um pouco dela, vendo algumas lágrimas começarem a descer dos olhos dela. Rapidamente com o polegar, ele limpou as lágrimas dela, com a mão esquerda segurou os braços dela, impedindo-a de chegar à mordida que ele fez. Ele fez a sua mão direita pegar fogo, e aproximou a sua mão da mordida no pescoço dela. Lucy tentou afastar-se, mas Natsu não deixou. Lucy viu com terror escrito por todo o seu rosto o fogo aproximar-se cada vez mais, e pensou que seria o fim dela, ou coisa parecida.

Ela não podia acreditar que Natsu estava a magoá-la! Ela não queria acreditar, ela ia gritar quando Natsu a interrompeu, vendo o medo nos olhos dela.

-Não confias em mim, Lucy? – Perguntou Natsu, Lucy olhou para os olhos dele, dor era o que estava nos olhos dele, ao ver que ela não confiava nele. Lucy ponderou por uns minutos, ela confiava nele, ele salvou-a imensas vezes, ela definitivamente confiava a vida dela a ele.

-Sim, confio. – Ela respondeu, Natsu sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. Natsu levou a mão com fogo à mordida no pescoço dela.

Quando a mão dele lhe tocou no pescoço, Lucy pensou que sentiria dor, mas tudo o que sentiu foi calor, parecia que ela própria estava em chamas, e quando reparou bem… ELA ESTAVA EM CHAMAS!

Eles estavam os dois envolvidos nas chamas, Lucy estava assustada com aquilo, mas as chamas não a magoava, muito pelo contrário, parecia que estavam a envolve-la num abraço reconfortante e... bem… quente! Natsu abraçou-a, puxando-a para ainda mais perto, a cabeça dele no pescoço dela, vendo a marca formar-se.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso, quando as chamas diminuíram desaparecendo e vendo a marca que era um círculo com uma chama e chaves dentro. Ele afastou-se dela e encostou-se na árvore de repente cansado, Lucy passou os braços, já soltos da mão de Natsu, pelo pescoço dele e acomodou a cabeça no peito dele, que na visão dela, agora era a almofada perfeita.

-Natsu… - Chamou Lucy tentando ficar de olhos abertos.

-Hmm? – Perguntou Natsu de olhos fechados, já quase a dormir, ele continuava com os braços à volta da cintura dela e estava perfeitamente confortável nesta posição.

-Porque é que os teus olhos estão com uma cor esquisita? – Perguntou Lucy olhando para ele, mas os olhos dele já estavam normais outra vez.

-Hmm… Eu acho que é do meu instinto de dragão. – Ele respondeu, não sabendo mais em que pensar.

-Ah, ok. Estou cansada. – Ela disse bocejando, Natsu riu.

-Então tens bom remédio, dorme. – Disse Natsu, ele desceu até ficar completamente deitado no chão, que no momento era a cama mais confortável.

-Mas temos de ir à Guilda… - Ela disse quase a dormir, enquanto que com a mão fazia círculos no peito de Natsu, que parecia gostar da carícia dela.

-Vamos mais tarde, afinal ainda são que horas? – Perguntou-se Natsu olhando para ela, ela apenas encolheu de ombros – Bem, vendo como o sol ainda não está muito baixo. Temos tempo, podemos dormir um pouco.

-Está bem… - Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos, Natsu adormeceu segundos depois.

**~X~**

-Mas onde será que eles se meteram? – Perguntou-se Erza enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo de morango, sentada numa mesa com Jellal, que era agora seu namorado ao lado. É isso mesmo, Jellal e Erza, Gray e Juvia eram agora namorados, eles finalmente se resolveram enquanto reconstruíam o Café destruído e estavam agora na Guilda, apenas a aproveitar a presença um do outro. E a esperar pelo Natsu e pela Lucy, os únicos que tiveram oportunidade de se resolver e não o fizeram foram a Levy e o Gajeel, embora tenham ficado um pouco mais próximos, eles ainda não se tinham entendido.

-Já é quase noite. – Disse Gray, mas logo as portas da Guilda se abriram revelando uma loira e um rosado de mãos entrelaçadas.

-Juvia ganhou! Juvia ganhou o coração do Gray-sama, por isso não vale a pena tentares nada, rival no amor! – Exclamou Juvia ao pé de Natsu e Lucy, Lucy apenas rolou os olhos e bocejou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Natsu.

-Juvia, eu não sou, nunca fui e nunca serei a tua rival no amor- - Começou Lucy, mas foi interrompida por outro bocejo, embora o sono tenha sido bom, ela ainda queria dormir mais.

-Além disso, a Lucy é minha! – Exclamou Natsu agarrando Lucy pela cintura e puxando-a contra o peito dele. Todos os membros da Guilda começaram a comemorar pelo casal. Mirajane desmaiou detrás do balcão de tanta felicidade num dia só. Levy foi a correr até à sua amiga dando-lhe os parabéns.

-Lu-chan! Muitos parabéns! – Exclamou Levy dando um abraço na amiga, Lucy abraçou a sua amiga dizendo-lhe «Obrigada!», quando se separaram, é que Levy reparou na marca no pescoço de Lucy – Lu-chan, quando é que fizeste uma tatuagem? – Perguntou Levy, Lucy olhou para ela confusa, Levy apontou para o pescoço dela, e Lucy logo se lembrou de quando Natsu a mordeu.

-Isso não é uma tatuagem. – Neste momento toda a Guilda queria ouvir, e Natsu continuou – É a minha marca. – Ele disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso – Formou quando te mordi há um tempo atrás. E mostra a todos que és minha! – Ele exclamou a última parte num rosnado, os membros da Guilda ficaram em choque, afinal eles nunca tinham ouvido uma coisa destas.

-O que és tu? – Perguntou Levy, olhando Natsu suspeitosamente – Um vampiro? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Não. Um vampiro tem dois caninos na mandíbula superior. - Ele sorriu mostrando os caninos afiados, onde geralmente são os molares - Eu tenho seis em ambos os lados. – Ele disse orgulhoso.

-Ahmm…! Então e essa marca faz mais alguma coisa, do que mostrar que ela é tua? – Perguntou Levy curiosa.

-Sim. Lucy está agora protegida da minha magia, não que alguma vez lhe vá fazer mal. A minha magia vai protege-la, se ela estiver em perigo, até que eu chegue. A minha magia também vai ser capaz de a curar. E eu vou ser o primeiro a saber se ela está magoada física, emocional e psicologicamente. – Ele respondeu contando pelos dedos, e abraçando Lucy na cintura por detrás.

-Então, a Lucy-san pertence para sempre ao Natsu-san, certo? – Perguntou Juvia, ela queria ter a certeza de que Lucy não iria roubar o Gray dela.

-Sim! – Exclamou Natsu sorridente, Lucy estava tão confortável e quentinha no abraço dele, que era capaz de dormir ali.

-Natsu~! – Chamou Lucy, Natsu olhou para baixo olhando-a nos olhos.

-Sim? – Ele perguntou.

-Vamos embora, tenho sono… - Disse Lucy bocejando novamente.

-Ok. Mas espera, eu ainda não vi o Happy o dia inteiro. – Disse Natsu pensativo, depois olhou para os seus amigos à procura de resposta. Todos encolheram os ombros, como se dissessem que não sabiam.

-Natsu, o Happy ficou todo o dia a tentar alguma coisa com a Charles, e a Wendy convidou-o para dormir com elas. Eles foram-se embora à um bocado. – Explicou Mira, já recuperada do seu desmaio de felicidade, mas agora sorria como uma criança que tinha acabado de receber o brinquedo que queria. Para alguns aquilo era… como dizer… constrangedor.

-Oh, obrigado, Mira! – Exclamou Natsu, e foi quando notou um peso extra nele, ele olhou para baixo vendo Lucy já a dormir encostada nele. Ele nem reparou quando de repente Mira tirou uma máquina fotográfica sabe-se lá de onde e tirou uma fotografia. Só reparou quando viu o flash – Mira! – Repreendeu Natsu, Mira fez-se de desentendida e inocente, assobiando e olhando para o lado enquanto caminhava de volta para o balcão.

Natsu rolou os olhos, pegando Lucy colocando-a nas costas, e saindo da Guilda. Todos viram-nos sair, com caras de pura felicidade.

~X~

Lucy abraçou Natsu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, o único pensamento e vontade dela era de ficar para sempre próxima aquela fonte de calor tão reconfortante para ela.

-Lucy estás acordada? – Perguntou Natsu, olhando para ela do canto do olho. Lucy não respondeu e apenas se aproximou mais (se possível) dele. Natsu riu um pouco, e entrou no apartamento dela. Deitou-a na cama, ela resmungou sentido falta do calor que tinha sentido. Natsu riu do resmungo dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a pela cintura. Lucy sorriu em sonhos e chegou mais perto dele.

-Minha para sempre. – Disse Natsu e voltou a dormir, encostando a cabeça, na cabeça de Lucy.

-_"Sim, tua para sempre."_ – Foi o único pensamento de Lucy antes de voltar a dormir novamente.

_**FIM**_

**~X~**

**Mereço reviews? *-***


End file.
